monsterhunterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Brachydios/Lebensweise
Taxonomie Der Brachydios ist ein Kampfwyvern, wie beispielsweise auch Uragaan und Dämonjho welcher sehr eng mit dem Barroth und dessen Unterart verwandt ist. Der Brachydios selbst besitzt jedoch keine eigene Unterart. Verbreitung Der Brachydios lebt in der Tundra oder im Vulkan. Zwei Gebieten, in denen ein extrem kaltes bzw. extrem heißes Klima herrscht. Es ist selten zu beobachten, dass ein Lebewesen beide Regionen bewohnt, ohne eine offensichtliche Anpassung an eines der Gebiete durchgeführt zu haben; wie beispielsweise der Höllen-Zinogre. Es ist also unbekannt, weshalb der Brachydios sowohl die Tundra, als auch den Vulkan bewohnen kann. Ebenso ist er auch selten in den klimatisch neutralen Ödnis-Insel beheimatet. In Monster Hunter 4 bewohnt er ebenfalls den Immerwald. Stellung in der Nahrungskette, Ernährung Der Brachydios ist einer der mächtigsten Jäger in seinem Lebensraum und somit auch ein Fleischfresser. Er ernährt sich von Pepe in der Tunda und Rhenoplos, sowie Aptonothen im Vulkan und den Ödnis-Inseln, jedoch macht er auch Jagd auf andere Raubtiere, wie Großjaggi und Großbaggi. Potenzielle Konkurrenten für den Brachydios im Bezug auf Beute, wären Agnaktor, Rathalos, Brachial-Tigrex, Teostra und Dämonjho in Vulkangebieten; Barioth, Tigrex, Gigginox, Unheils-Gigginox, Gletscher-Agnaktor in der Tundra; Lagiacrus, seine Unterarten, Grüner Nargacuga, Königs-Ludroth, Plesioth, Rathian und Zinogre in den Gebieten der Ödnis-Inseln. Der Brachydios konkurriert mit dem Höllen-Zinogre sowohl in der Tundra, als auch im Vulkan. Durch sein häufig aggressives Verhalten und sein einmaliges Schleimelement stellen die meisten dieser Monster keine ernstzunehmende Gefahr für den Brachydios selbst dar, da bereits in einem Video zu sehen war, dass er sehr leichtes Spiel mit dem Agnaktor hat. Biologische Anpassung Der Brachydios ist dem Leben in klimatisch extremen Zonen perfekt angepasst. Durch seinen dicken Panzer, sowie die Haut können Kälte und Hitze nicht gelangen und somit kann der Brachydios ihnen ohne jegliche Spuren standhalten. Doch nicht nur zur Abwehr von Temperaturen ist sein Panzer geeignet, sondern besitzt er auch eine ganz einzigartige Eigenschaft: Auf ihm wachsen spezielle Pilze, welche größtenteils unerforscht sind. Eine der wenigen Aspekte dieses Pilzes ist der, dass er auf den Speichel des Brachydios reagiert und daraufhin einen Schleim produziert, welchen der Kampfwyvern zum Erlegen von Beute und Angreifen von Monstern und Jägern verwendet; und niemals - ähnlich eines Fingerabdruckes - identisch sind, also unterschiedlich von Brachydios zu Brachydios. Verhalten Der Brachydios ist ein sehr aggressiver Wyvern, welcher sein eigenes Revier hauptsächlich durch das Erobern von Territorien anderer Monster, welche er in einem Kampf tötet, erlangt. Sollten andere Monster in sein eigenes Territorium eindringen, wird er auch mit kleineren, wie Uroktoren, keine Gnade walten lassen und diese sofort vertreiben oder gar erlegen. Über die Paarungszeit an sich und wie viele Eier ein Weibchen legt, ist unbekannt. Jedoch weiß man einige Dinge über die Jungenaufzucht: Die jungen Brachydios werden in der Nähe ihrer Eltern und deren Territorium groß gezogen, jedoch wird die Mutter keinerlei mütterliche Fürsorge an den Tag legen. Selbst wenn eines der Jungen von einem anderen Monster attackiert wird, wird die Mutter nicht einschreiten. Dies hört sich sehr brutal an, sichert jedoch das Bestehen der Spezies, da somit nur die Stärksten der Rasse überleben. Die Jungtiere ernähren sich hauptsächlich von Aas, welchen die Eltern oder andere Monster zurück lassen und können in manchen Situationen auch Teile des Schleimes aufsammeln, welche die Mutter verliert. Dies kann jedoch lebensgefährlich für die jungen Brachydios sein, da ihr Panzer noch nicht dick genug ist, um der Kraft von Explosionen standzuhalten.http://monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/Brachydios_Ecology Young Brachydios will live near their parents and their territory, yet the adults will not show any parental care at all. Even when a hatching is attacked the mother will not intervene to defend it's young. This may seem brutal, but it helps the species as whole insuring only the toughest and strongest of their kind survive. Hatchings survive by eating carrion left by their parents or other predators. The hatchlings will also pick up slime mold left behind by adults. However, this can be dangerous as their hides are underdeveloped and can possibly be seriously injured or even killed by the explosions of the slime mold. en:Brachydios Ecology Kategorie:Lebensweise